Imprint
by BlackLaceBeauty
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Seth and Leah's cousin comes to La Push for a visit, and what happens is not what Mia expected at all. A special two part romance in honour of Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a special romance for Valentine's Day! I originally planed this to be a one shot, but I decided to split it into two chapters. The second chapter will have lemon. Just a heads up. You should be able to tell what time period this is in from the third paragraph. Don't forget to review! **

**Just to be safe, I don't own Twilight. I do own Mia though! ~**

Imprint

Part One

It had been almost six months since Miakoda had been home to see her cousins in La Push, Washington. The last time she had seen her cousins Seth and Leah and their extended wolf family had been a few weeks before she had gone to university. Miakoda, commonly called Mia, was also a werewolf, but different from her cousins in that she didn't have that absolute need to belong to a pack all the time.

Mia had her own pack in the American Heartland and lead as Alpha. When it came time for Mia to prepare for college, she trained her Beta to take care of things while she would be away. In couple weeks before her graduation, Mia got her dream opportunity: a full paid scholarship to Moscow State University. Mia loved the Russian culture; she had even taught herself the language on her own. So when Mia received her acceptance in the mail, she felt an undeniable joy to have received such an honor. Her family in La Push had been excited as she had been about the news. Two weeks before her departure, her family in Washington had thrown her a huge going away party. It had been six months since then, and now Mia was on a flight from Moscow to see her cousins again.

/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\v/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/v\/

Charlie Sawn sat in the living room of his best friend Billy Black's house along with his daughter's, Bella's, father-in-law, Carlisle Cullen. Since their families had come together, Edward with Bella and their daughter Renesmee with Billy's son Jacob, the three fathers spent more time together, knitting their families closer together. However, one thing had changed since the almost slaughtering of the Cullen clan and their friends. Esme was no longer with Carlisle. The reason behind her departure was sketchy and Carlisle didn't like to talk about it. That was why Charlie and Billy invited Carlisle over more often so he wouldn't be so lonely.

Today went like most rainy weekends did for the three. They gathered together, this time at Billy's house, and watched some sort of sporting event. Today it was a Seattle Seahawks football game. The first quarter of the game passed and the station went to commercial. That's when Charlie started off a new conversation.

"Hey Billy," Charlie said. "Have you heard from, oh what's her name? Oh, yeah, Miakoda, lately?"

"Not for a couple weeks. I told Mia in my last letter to bring back some genuine Russian vodka." Billy laughed.

"Who's Miakoda?" Carlisle asked.

"She's a relative of the Clearwater's. She's real close with all the kids here. She's in Russia right now on a scholarship to Moscow State." Billy explained to Carlisle.

"How is she going to bring you vodka, Billy? Mia isn't twenty one yet is she?"  
>"No, but the legal drinking age in Russia is eighteen. She's nineteen."<p>

"Well, I'll let it slide as long as I get a taste," Charlie said slyly, causing both Billy and Carlisle to laugh.

It wasn't far into the second quarter when the three men heard a ruckus from outside the house. Many members of the pack had gathered out back and from the sounds of things, they were celebrating something. The first voice that was heard clearly was Seth's.

"I can't believe you're here! It's been way to long!" Seth said excitedly.

"Yeah, six months is way too long," Embry joked. "You've been gone half a year and you sound like one of 'em!"

"Okay, I've been speaking Russian almost nonstop since I got there; it's almost impossible not to obtain an accent." A new, female voice said.

Jacob walked first into his home and called out to his father. "Hey dad, guess who's home!"

"I brought you vodka~!" the slightly accented female voice floated in from the kitchen.

"Welcome home Mia!" Charlie and Billy greeted simultaneously.

"Hi! It's so nice to see you both!" Mia greeted.

"Mia, this is Carlisle Cullen." Charlie introduced.

Mia went to look at Carlisle to introduce herself. The second they made eye contact it happened.

Mia felt her whole world shift into a new direction. It was only her. Herself and Carlisle. Everything else seemed to vanish. They were meant to be and nothing else mattered. Their worlds danced together like the sun and the moon; it was so natural. Every string, every cable, every thread holding her to this world broke or snapped leaving Mia floating. Then something grounded her; a new cord holding her down. That cord was Carlisle. He was her perfect half and nothing could change that. Ever. Mia saw pictures of their future together in her head. It was so absolute.

Charlie didn't get why Mia and Carlisle looked into each other's eyes so intently. Billy understood, as did the other members of the pack. When Mia and Carlisle came back into the present, Mia's human emotions gushed back to her. What had just happened? Why had it happened? Fear of the unknown overtook her mind. Too kind to be impolite, Mia said a brief hello before excusing herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Carlisle. If you will all excuse me, I have a few things I need to take care of."

Mia then left the house in a flurry, storming off into Jacob's garage. She slammed the door behind her and just stood there, trying to grasp what had happened. In a flurry of mixed emotions, Mia grabbed a wrench from the workbench and chucked it against the wall causing a loud clamor. She didn't know how to feel; no one in her pack had ever gone through this.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

"It was Mia." Billy said nonchalantly.

"Maybe I should go check on her." Carlisle said and went to the garage to check on Mia.

"Mia?" Carlisle called as he cautiously opened the garage door. "All you alright?"

"I don't know what to feel right now." Mia admitted.

"Do you know what happened between us?"

"Yes. I imprinted on you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's part two! I hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review please!**

"You… Imprinted on me?" Carlisle asked quietly.

Mia simply nodded her head yes.

"I understand now; why I have these feelings for you." Carlisle said as he took Mia into his arms. As he did he found tears in her eyes then wiped them away. "I have only heard of how imprinting worked. Now I know why I feel as I feel now. I love you, Mia. I couldn't survive without you. I need you and your love. I love you more than anything."

Mia gasped, letting all the pieces fall into place. She loved him. She needed him as he needed her. Mia knew that Carlisle was right for her.

"I love you too, Carlisle." Mia told him in all truth.

They held each other for a few minutes, murmuring "l love you" to each other. Mia nuzzled into Carlisle's chest and sighed as he stroked her hair. Carlisle brushed his lips against Mia's, kissing her ever so softly. Mia returned the kiss, pressing her soft, warm lips into Carlisle's cool ones. Within moments the kiss intensified. Tongues tasted one another as Carlisle and Mia melted into each other's embrace.

Slowly Carlisle began to trail his hands down Mia's sides, tracing her curves while Mia ran her hands across the plains of his back. Carlisle slipped his hands under Mia's sweatshirt and caressed the lightly tanned skin across her stomach and sides. His hands traveled upward beneath the sweatshirt, painfully aware of what was happening beneath his beltline. Mia sensed it too; she pushed her chest upwards to Carlisle, wanting more of his sweet touch.

Carlisle broke the kiss for a split second, taking in a quick breath.

"What if someone were to come in on us?" Carlisle asked.

"They're smart enough not to mess with a mating wolf," Mia said with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Mia started the kiss again, this time pulling at Carlisle's sweater. Carlisle's hands left Mia's skin to remove his sweater. As Mia realized what Carlisle was doing, she did the same with her sweatshirt. It wasn't much longer that their pants were on the floor in a heap. Carlisle and Mia both were having a hard time restraining themselves. Ready to move on, Mia brushed her fingers along the growing bulge in her soul mate's boxers. This caused a breathy moan to escape Carlisle's lips. Carlisle picked Mia up and placed her gently on the hood of Jacob's rebuilt Volkswagen Rabbit. Carlisle quickly unhooked Mia's plain white bra and tossed it to where both of their clothes were strewn about the concrete floor.

Carlisle swiftly picked up from where he had left off in feeling every inch of Mia's body. His hands roamed over her chest, over her breasts. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck; trailing down to the line of the underwear. It was then they both knew it was time. Carlisle spotted an old futon at the back of the garage. He smiled at Mia and she smiled back an acknowledging smile; one that said she was ready. Again Carlisle gently lifted Mia up into his strong, cool arms and took her to the futon. There, she slipped off her panties, letting them pool on the floor.

Mia's heart had begun to sprint in her chest. She was nervous; this was her first time. Carlisle heard the accelerating beats of her heart. He placed his ear to the center of Mia's chest and listened; sighing at the beautiful sound.

"You are so amazingly beautiful, Mia." Carlisle told her.

A rosy blush spread across Mia's face as she gave Carlisle a shy smile.

Carlisle started things off slowly, fully aware that Mia would be sore at first. Once the pain had transformed into pleasure Mia urged Carlisle to go faster. He happily complied and soon after the both came in perfect harmony. Afterwards Mia rested atop of Carlisle's chest, snuggling her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Carlisle covered Mia in his sweater as they enjoyed each other's company. They murmured "I love you" to each other a thousand times.

It eventually came time that Carlisle and Mia knew that they would be missed if they did not return soon. Slowly they slowly put their clothes back on before the returned to holding one another. Carlisle and Mia looked into each other's eyes, seeing the happiness swirling within the gold and green, respectively. They smiled at one another.

"How does it feel to be imprinted on?" Mia asked Carlisle.

"It is the most amazing thing," Carlisle answered. "I now feel complete with you at my side."

"That's exactly how I feel." Mia admitted.

With hands intertwined, Carlisle and Mia returned to Billy's house a thousand times happier than when they had left. From then on Carlisle never left Mia's side. Mia, from then on, would always remember that day. The day she imprinted on Carlisle Cullen.


End file.
